


Perseverance

by inviteme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviteme/pseuds/inviteme
Summary: Here is a new series detailing the life of Sirius Black in the eyes of one who wants to give him a better start. There will be love and laughter alongside the fair share of pain and war. The story starts at year six for Sirius and is not canon compliant. Rating M due to later scenes I have planned that is too graphic for young audiences. Trigger warnings in the story.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This was just an idea I had floating in my head. I will be updating tags and warnings as needed. Please feel free to send constructive criticism. I welcome anyone taking the time to help me help my writing. I also am extremely new to formatting, so I apologize if things look a bit weird! Hopefully, I can learn as I go!
> 
> -Inviteme

The screaming echoes against his bedroom walls, a resounding crash followed. The young boy didn't flinch. He let out an almost silent huff of breath as he tried to drown out the commotion from below him. His brother had intentionally goaded his mother tonight at dinner, in front of her party guests. The snide comments about blood status had the large vein in the middle of her forehead bulge within an hour into dinner. Regulus didn't understand why his brother just couldn't stay silent to avoid confrontation. But, that just was not how Sirius worked. He had always defied orders, rebelled against the pureblood ideology that was shoved down both of their throats.

There was finally silence, which worried Regulus more than screaming. The worst times in Regulus' life were when he found his brother downstairs after a long silence, bleeding out on the tea room floor. Sirius had been shoved through the floo more times than Regulus could count, which was saying something considering Regulus was the only person concerned with helping Sirius. Their father was gone the majority of the time, working abroad, and probably trying to steer clear of his wife. And the house-elves-The house-elves were ordered to listen to their mistress in the absence of their master, which left Regulus to make sure his mother didn't end up killing his brother.

Regulus stood and exited his room as quiet as he could. He headed down the stairs, silently jumping over the second stair from the bottom, which had a habit of creaking at the exact moment you didn't want. The tea room door was ajar. His mother was gone from what he could tell, and at first, he didn't see his brother.

The room itself wasn't remotely scary. Along the back wall was a rather large fireplace, which housed the primary floo connection and where most familiar people entered through. Directly in front of the fire sat a set of gold patina and bone sofas, with a matching coffee table. Underneath laid a plush cream-colored rug. The entire room was decorated in cream and gold. The walls were lined with portraits of ancestors, all still charmed to sleep by his mother. On the wall perpendicular to the fireplace, sat a large bay window overlooking the backyard.

No, this room was not something that struck fear when entering for those who didn't know the history. Regulus grew up here, entering this room for only one general reason; to take care of his brother in the aftermath of his mother's rage. He loathed this room out of all others in his home.

His throat burned, and he felt his blood rushing as he entered the room. As he came around the lounge, his brother came into view. He was unconscious on the floor, random cuts, lumps, and bruises covering his visible skin.

"Ennervate," he muttered, watching his brother gasp in pain, and his eyes flutter open.

"Cheers." Sirius groaned, slowly sitting up, gasping several more times. "I think the harpy has managed to break my ribs again. Give me a hand, will you?"

Regulus rolled his eyes and helped lift his brother slowly. Sirius hobbled over to the fireplace, muttering a quiet 'Accio' for his bag. Regulus intercepted it before Sirius could get knocked over from the force of the bag, and handed it over, his face blank.

"Do you mind-." Sirius began, Regulus cutting him off.

"I'll get you trunk packed as soon as I can with her roaming around. And I'll grab some money for your school books. I'll throw everything through the floo soon."

Sirius grimaced and went to run his hand through his hair, hissing in pain as he lifted his arm. Regulus held the bag out to Sirius and gave a small smile.

"Regulus, I…"

"Sirius, don't worry about it. Same problem, different day."

"But I do worry about it. I worry about you, staying here alone. You shouldn't have to take care of me. It should be the other way around."

"But it isn't. And don't worry about me here. I'm the good son, remember?"

Sirius stared at him for a while, searching his face before rushing suddenly and crushing him in a hug. Regulus returned the hug, albeit much more gently, and slowly shoved him away.

"Get outta here before she comes down for her nightcap Sirius."

"Thank you, Regulus. I'll see you at school."

Sirius grabbed floo powder and threw it in the roaring fire, calling out for Potter Manor before stepping into the flames and being whisked away.

Regulus turned and saw the bloodstains on the cream-colored rug. Bile rose in his throat. He turned and rushed out of the room as quickly as he could. He entered his brother's room, taking no notice of the graphic posters on the walls, and the garish red and gold decorations. As quick as he could, he packed up his brother's trunk, noticing that Sirius hadn't even unpacked. Regulus threw the few books and magazines into the trunk, snatched up the dirty clothes and threw them in as well, and slammed the lid.

Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he grabbed Sirius' broom and levitated his trunk. He walked as quiet and as quick as he could down the hallway and stairs, heading back to the tea room. He refused to look in the direction of the rug and went straight to the fireplace. He failed to see the looming shadow staring down at the bloodstains from the corner of the room.

Regulus grabbed floo powder, called out for Potter Manor, and shoved the trunk and broom in the floo. His blood froze as he heard the tea room door shut softly and lock behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly turned towards the back of the room. When he opened them, he was looking into the dark brown eyes of his father. Relief swept through him so quickly, his knees buckled, and he let out a small sob.

"Regulus, I need you to tell me what's going on, immediately." his stern voice commanded.


	2. Chapter Two

Sirius landed on the Potter Manor floor and immediately passed out. The room had a dark stone floor and was lined with cabinets and shelves. Loaves of bread, fruits, and vegetables could be seen in various baskets. The large fireplace had several sets of shoes and coats on either side, with a threadbare green rug right in front of it. The main entrance to the room directly across from the fireplace was a small archway. Next to the fire was a thick dark walnut door, with several locks attached. 

A small chime could be heard ringing through the manor, pulling the members of the house from their tasks. Euphemia was the first to arrive, gasping and calling out for a house-elf as she rushed to Sirius' side. A house-elf popped into the room, a potions box following behind her closely. James entered the room as his mother was cleaning the blood from Sirius' clothes and skin. She swiftly poured a vial of red-colored potion down his throat, along with a dose of Skele-grow, and began dropping essence of dittany onto his open wounds. As the wounds started to smoke and knit together, Sirius groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. 

"Mrs. Potter is my room ready?" Sirius groaned and gave Euphemia a grin. 

"Of course it is love, and I've told you that you can call me Aunt Euphemia several times now, young man. If I hear another Mrs. Potter, I'm going to send a stinging hex after you." 

James chuckled as he helped Sirius up off the floor slowly, and quickly scowled when he saw Sirius wince in pain. 

"Sirius, you know where the pain potions are. James, no brooms for three days. You know the rules." 

"Got it, mom, we're going to stay in Sirius' room for a while. Schoolwork and all, the usual."

Fleamont, who had entered the room, looked over his glasses at Euphemia. 

"So, girls and quidditch then." He stated, grinning at his wife. She smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"Love, ask him to stay for good. There's no point in returning to that home for a few days just to be abused and returned here."

"I've tried Fleamont. You know he has a younger brother that he worries for."

"I know, I know. I hate this for Sirius and his brother. Home should be a happy place."

"His home isn't the first pureblood home to use pain and abuse as a punishment and motivator. It won't be the last, either. The only thing we can do is make sure he knows there is a place here for him and his brother if he so chooses."

Euphemia had tears in her eyes as they spoke. She made her way over to her husband, and he wrapped her in his arms. They stayed that way for a while, seeking comfort from each other. 

\--------  
James and Sirius made their way from the potions cabinet in the bathroom to Sirius' honorary room in the Potter mansion. They were quiet for a while after making themselves comfortable sprawled out across the giant bed in the room. As usual, the room was spotless, adorned with cream and royal blue curtains. The four-poster bed was similarly decorated, sporting a thick, plush blue rug next to the bed. The rest of the room held a dresser, small side table and chairs in front of the fire, and a desk overlooking a window. The light-colored wood made the room seem cheery and happy, unlike the darkness that his own home brought. 

The silence extended as they sat. James was never one to push Sirius to talk. He was quiet and let Sirius talk about what he needed to when he felt like he needed to. He wasn't forced, and he was never judged by what he divulged. 

"She was going off about werewolf legislations. She said that all werewolves should be put down, or forced to live in fenced-in encampments, away from decent society. Then, of course, she started talking about half-bloods and muggle-borns, and how they should have tags on their clothes, showing who they are and their blood status. And that establishments shouldn't hire them. I just-I got so angry!" 

By this point, Sirius was sitting up and was gripping the cover under his hand. James was staring at the canopy of the bed, running his hand through his already messy hair. 

"I mean, it's not as if she's forced even to leave her house if shes that worried about it! She has the house-elves do everything anyways. I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Euphemia entered, levitating Sirius' trunk into the room. 

"Your brother sent this along. I'm assuming you have a fair amount of dirty laundry and garbage in here. James, get your trunk as well. I know you haven't cleaned yours out either." 

Euphemia left the room, followed by James. James returned a few minutes later, hauling his trunk to the floor by the fire and plopping down. They spent some time tossing random items at each other, which soon turned into an all-out of throwing dirty socks, balls of parchment, and broken quills at each other. By the time their trunks were empty, they were lying back on the floor laughing and surrounded by various objects littering the floor. 

"I don't want to go back, but I have no choice. I can't leave my brother behind. He already has too much on his shoulders, and I feel if I leave him to the wolves, he won't have a way out. Or even worse, he will want to stay."

"I get it, Sirius. You're a good older brother, and you're going to do what you feel you need to. I hate that you go through this, but I understand why you do." 

They were silent for a long time, before sitting up and organizing all of their items to keep back in their trunks. James had some crusty green liquid splashed across one corner of his trunk, which made a strange squelching sound as he ran a wet rag over it. They both jumped to their feet with their wand drawn as the door slammed open. Sirius shouted as he saw Regulus barrel into the room. He slammed into Sirius and gripped him tightly. Sirius frantically pulled him away and checked him over for bruises or blood. 

"Regulus, what's goi-"

"Dad's home."


End file.
